


Replace You

by InuMori



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst covered in cheese, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beware, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Drug Use, I Swear A Lot, I dunno what to add anymore, M/M, Not Beta Read, OR IS IT, Parent/Child Incest, Swearing, Violence, Yandere, Zoros scar are not as deep as in Canon sorry, bad humour, but mostly the beginning, cringe ahead, different age than in canon, dont ask why I thought of writing something like this, dont read this if you get triggered easily, highly suggested bottom Zoro, i wrote this instead of working, if you can read the beginning youre able to read the rest of the fic, it was fun while it lasted, its cringy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuMori/pseuds/InuMori
Summary: Don't read it if you get triggered easily.(the whole story is NOT like the beginning, don't worry)Zoro lived all his life with his father. So, of course he thought all his father was telling him was normal, until he was able to get out of this life. Or so he thought.An angsty story covered by cheese (and cringe).This was supposed to be 4k words, why is it so much more.





	1. Un

**Author's Note:**

> (not) Quick Note: Just wanna say the father is an OC. I didn't want to associate any One Piece character with him. You can imagine any character you want really, I don't give any name to him.
> 
> By the way, I noticed how shitty the justify mode was for the text, I had to put it in align left mode T_T So much for rectitude.
> 
> Everything feel just wrong and it was fun to write! This is a fast paced type of reading. I just went with the most idea that went from those particular event and moved on. I'm not the type of person that particularily like reading and writing huge description too, so don't expect it to be going really deep in detail. I like being able to assume things by myself too and so I'm giving that huh, chance to you too (I'm also a lazy person for the most part).
> 
> «» are french quotation mark. It's easier to use for me in both the way its displayed on my keyboard and my usual way to write. I hope by that you understood I was french.
> 
> My inspiratoin was mostly the cover of Jonathan Young & Grace Bay : Dark Horse/E.T.
> 
> I've cancelled a lot of thing but added other things too (which displease me about my fic, it could be better). I still hope you will find it enjoyable!

His son was his whole world since his girlfriend died 17 years ago. At first, he hated him, despited him, but he discovered that his son was the last thing he had from her. He was an accident, and she died by giving birth to him, but he need to cherish him, for her. His resemblance to her was so striking. He had her hair, her eyes, and was as direct and determined as her. When his son was still a child, he took care of him, like a good father. He grew to like him so much. He started to treat him like he did with his deceased girlfriend when his son was in the same age area as her before she died. Life was so much easier now with this change. He finally replaced her. He didn't need her anymore, he had Zoro now.  

When Zoro was still a child, his son told him he was interested in swordsmanship, something he saw on the TV one day. To make him happy, he went online and searched for Kendo class and found Shimotsuki's. It was a dojo held by Koshiro Shimotsuki and he had a daughter named Kuina. As Zoro's father, he hated this girl. His son was always on her, trying to defeat her, having all his attention. At first, he found it cute, but then it was something so repetitive. Zoro didn't even wanted to listen to him when he went to pick his son up. He had to do something, anything. So that's what he did. No one could take his son's attention out of him. 

That's when everything started to go south. He had everything planned. It would look like it was an unlucky accident. Everything worked well. He went to the funeral with his sobbing son and told him everything will be alright, because his father was still there for him. Koshiro had decided to give his daughter's precious katana to Zoro, with the approval of his father. That's the very least he could do. After all, swordmanship was still a part of Zoro, and he couldn't rip this off of him. Instead, he supported his son and even settled a training room in their house. He could give anything to Zoro since he had an inheritance from his parents. They were rich, but they died in a car accident. Some says it was a murder, and other a suicide. But it doesn't matter anymore for him. The only thing he had left was Zoro, and he will enjoy every moment that he could. 

His son grew up as a handsome young man. Beside training, Zoro did the cooking and some of the housework task. Well, the task that his father wasn't good at. He offered a lot of gift to his son, to make sure he would never leave home and him. He knew his relationship with his son wasn't right in the eyes of the world, and he didn't want his Zoro to think the same as them. It was easier for both of them to keep Zoro as much out of the world as he could. 

He was back from the grocery store, they needed some eggs and whatnot. His son was preparing lunch. He slid toward him and hugged his back, smelling the cooking meat. 

  «Why hello there mister shirtless», He kissed Zoro's neck. 

  «Dad, there's a reason why I removed my damn shirt, get out, it's hot!» sighed his son. 

  «Alright, alright, later then» he sang out, while he went to get the table ready. 

He heard his son grumpily agreeing in the corner. While setting down kitchen ustensils, he asked his son how his training was going. Zoro told him he improved in his balance and precision, while turning back to his father, causing him to lose attention on the food. He didn't know how, but his son lamely succeeded in ruining food if he didn't put all his attention on it. He could hear a curse and grumble behind his back, putting down a smile on his face. Guess they will eat slightly burned food today.  

*** 

It was a really beautiful day, sun was setting, he had his son near him on the couch, they were watching a movie. The only thing missing was a good fuck. Zoro was almost sleeping on the movie, it was a boring one. Actually, anything that doesn't have action is boring for Zoro. Initially, he just wanted to cuddle with his son, but now all he wanted was his son's lips. Only freaks doesn't change their mind, as they say. He started by stroking his neck and leaned in. He kissed him and his son kissed back. He gently pushed Zoro on the couch and went on top of him. After a heated make out, he decided they should go to their room, and Zoro silently agreed. 

He climbed on his own bed and waited for the green head to come over him. He wanted the beast to come out of his son, like that one time Zoro mounted his dick. They kissed eachother again, much more naked. When he was about to prepare Zoro, he heard noise downstairs.  

  «The fuck», He let out. He could see that he wasn't the only one confused. «Zoro, you stay there, I'm gonna go check down, alright? » He kissed the green haired teen before putting on clothes and leaving. 

He went downstair quietly, stealthing is way out. What he found, or rather who he found standing near the living room, was the person he least expected. Not even a mascot or a random dude from another country was down the list.  

He slowly approached, eyes fixed on the newcomer and talked slowly, feeling numb «Monet... I saw you die». 

  «Well, surprise. I thought I died too, I actually was in a coma for several years », She took a pause to look at the man, then continued.  

  «One day the doctor said I was a lost cause, but I apparently woke up, from what they told me. After that, I stayed in the hospital to recover and went to live with my parents for some times. I thought of redoing my life again, giving it another chance. Its not a kid that would ruin my life, so I didn't came back until now. I wanted to fully live my own life. Now I think it's time I take my responsibility as a mother. I would understand if you wouldn't want to see me since I completely ran away from you even if I was healthy again, but can I atleast talk to my own child. I know I should have come sooner but I wasn't ready. Well, I'm still not but, I don't want to run away anymore.» 

  «You never told me anything, I never saw you anywhere, and now you want me to give you Zoro, the only thing I have left from you, and now you suddendly show up when I thought I could live without you. You know, if you would have come sooner all would have been so nice. I'm good now, I don't need you, and you can forget about your mother duties, he only need me.» 

  «I knew you'll maybe be frustrated against me, but not this way! Beside, it was never comfirmed that I was dead and I didn't get any funeral. You, you just ran away like a coward afterward and assumed my death! Monet said, with wide eyes. 

One once told that curiosity killed the cat. Well, right now, it didn't, but almost. As they were looking at eachother and arguing, Zoro decided to go against his father's demand for once, from curiosity. His instinct told him to go downstair, and so here he was, behind his father. The green head looked straight in the eyes of the stranger that his dad seemed to know. She was looking back at him, both were froze, one from confusion, and the other from shock. His dad turned his head and saw him. He could see his father was pissed off at him, «I thought I told you to stay upstairs». He looked at his dad for a second then ignored his outrage. 

  «Who is she? he asked his father, really confused and calm. He didn't understand why his father was that mad at him just for not listening to him for such matter. 

  «It doesn't matter, Zoro, go back upstairs, we're done here!» His father told him, pushing him to go back upstairs. 

  «I'm... I'm your mother, Zoro.» 

The shock went right in Zoro's whole body. He was confuse by all this story he heard earlier, but now he was sure she was talking about him earlier. Zoro approached, forgetting his father completely, «Wait then, you ran and you think that now I would forgive you? What's that logic?», he asked. 

  «I'm sorry Zoro, I'm really sorry, but I was pretty much your age. God... It has been that long? Fuck... I don't like kids, Zoro, forgive me for that and let me at least see you, let say, a week?» 

  «No! No, he can't, Monet! You're going out of my life and that's it, don't bother me and him anymore, fuck...» His father was sweating. It was stressful for him, so close to get caught. She needs to get out of here before she finds anything out. 

  «I can take care of myself, dad! I'm not freaking ten », He pushed his father and went to his mother directly, «Why do you want so much to see me for a week?». The green haired teen didn't knew the tension he was putting on his father's shoulders. Her mother said she only wanted to connect with his son and catch up the time they lost. Both of them weren't understanding the father's outrage, from different perspective. One didn't know anything about the twisting relationship the father and the son had, the other didn't understand what was wrong about anything, he just knew their relationship was a forbidden subject. 

Zoro didn't know why, really. All his life he lived it with his father, he didn't do much more about it. Being a teen though, he really wanted more than just being confined between four walls most of the time with his father. So he made a decision, the worst decision according to his father. He went with his mother. The green head wanted to see new horizons, and it was his given chance. «Wait me here, I'm gonna pack up some clothes and stuff». 

  «Wait! you can't quit me like that Zoro! I'm gonna be all alone again! Don't do that, don't you love me?» his father was desperate, his past flowing back to his mind. 

  «Yes, but give me a break, I want to breath new air, explore, you can't tell me what to do for all eternity. I'm sorry, alright?» finished his son, cutting off any objection while going upstairs and packing up. Anything they were doing earlier long gone from his head. That was it for him, even if his father was the only thing he had, he could still discover new things. Afterall, he just discovered he had a living mother. 

Fortunately for Zoro's father, Monet didn't take on another level his sentence about love toward Zoro. That didn't stop the fact that he was in deep shit, honestly. He followed his son upstairs. 

All those years trying to keep his son as hid as he could, all brushed away by her, he was so mad, but in another way, he couldn't do anything, just like that first time his life crumbled in front of his eyes. It was the same thing all over again. He couldn't take another hit like that. What will he do without Zoro? who would again cook, laugh, kiss him and share his bed with him? He could replace him right? Just like he did with Monet. It will be easy. Yeah, he was already over it, for sure. Easy. 

While he was in his own thought, his son already had kissed him on his cheek as a goodbye, since Monet wasn't there to see them and then Monet and Zoro were both gone. 

*** 

  «So this is my apartment, there's enough space for two so you have your own room. no couch sleeping for you. If you're hungry the kitchen is at your right after the hallway, along with the living-room. Bathroom is just at your left from the doorway. Oh! almost forgot, your bedroom is the door on the right. If you need me, I'm gonna be in the livingroom.» While she was already heading toward her destination, Zoro was standing there with his packed up goods, with Wado Ichimonji and his other swords in a precise bag to hide them. Maybe Koshiro gave Wado to him, but that doesn't mean he had it legally like the other swords.  

Zoro breathed the new welcoming air. It was somewhat comforting and it wasn't overwhelming. He took a deep inspiration and then let it out. It was kind of a new life. 

*** 

After unpacking everything he brought with him, he walked to the living-room to see his mother. She was watching and laughing her ass off of a reality TV show. Monet heard him coming and turned a bit then went back to the ridiculous arguing there was on the TV. 

  «Oh man, they are just ridiculous, you missed it all! They were talking about who had the best string and they started to argue like it was the biggest serious subject you could ever have, ufufufuf! Aah, Did you unpacked everything?» 

  «Huh, yeah I did. 'Was thinking, what's the point of making those shows seriously, its pityfull. I don't really like hearing people argue either, it's just annoying, so I don't really understand why you love it so much», said boringly Zoro, sitting next to Monet. She was chewing on candies. 

  «Oh we won't start an argument, wouldn't wanna end up talking about string are we, ufufufuf!» Monet said, succeeding on putting a smile on her son's face. After the TV show was done, Monet stared back to his son, more seriously, «So, what were you doing all those years? I mean, any interest, friends?» 

  «Huh, I like swordsmanship. I'm training myself to be the best. It's hard alone but I'm doing the best I can. 'About friends... the only one I had died years ago.» 

  «Oh! I'm sorry for that. You really haven't got any other friends since then?» 

  «It's alright. Now it only makes me stronger. I'm gonna be the best swordsman for her. Though, first I should enter in championship. I specialize in Kendo.» 

  «Hm, we could see what we can do about that. It's okay if you don't have friends and don't want to talk about it. Oh, the neigbours are a bit older than you, maybe you could become friends. I don't know if you know one of them, he have a Mytube Channel about cooking. 

  «I don't even know what Mytube is, actually», admitted Zoro, scratching the back of his neck. 

Monet took her phone beside her and showed the application to Zoro while putting a random video on the TV with her phone application. Zoro was a bit lost since he was somewhat new to technology, but it was really visual so it didn't shown at all on his face. She asked him if he wanted to try out and he rushed to refuse. she was looking at him weirdly, asking him «Why not?». It was his mother, not a random person at that, he put down his fierty and admitted that he never touched anything technologic and didn't really know anything. Hell, even the DVD player they have back home was all his dad's skills to put it on. He knew cooking's basic and Kendo, that's pretty much it. He avoided her gaze, not seeing her surprised and frustrated face. 

  «Are you telling me you never at least got a cellphone? Wait, better priorities, you said you didn't really know anything. It might sounds weird, but I'm starting to think that your father didn't send you to school?» she asked Zoro. he admitted, still keeping his eyes away from her. She continued her questions, «He... What did he even thought? He ruined your future with his egoistical self! ».  

Zoro was starting to see another part of his father that he couldn't see before, too dazzled by his father's ideals. It still didn't mean his dad meant nothing to him though, «Well at least he was there for me». He realized after how much hard that probably was on his mother, but he didn't regret it. 

  «...You're right, I shouldn't be frustrated at him when it's all my fault. It wouldn't have happened if I didn't ran away after I was out of the hospital. I'm sorry Zoro». Her son muttered «I know» and then took a look on the clock. It was dark outside and almost 6 o'clock. He ate lunch at one in the afternoon with his father earlier. Time seem to pass by so much faster with the winter season coming. the green head went in the kitchen and asked his mother what she wanted to eat. Monet didn't want him to make the food, still feeling bad about not being there for her son for all those years. Zoro was looking at her with deadly eyes. No one tell him he couldn't do something. He could cook, definitly, if he concentrated on it. 

  «Are you saying that I can't cook?» 

  «Wait, what's the point Zoro! I'm just accustomed to make my own food and you're kind of a guest. I should be the one cooking.» 

  «Then how about we both cook. That way we both don't get disrupted about our everyday life and we can live on with it», suggested Zoro, looking pissed already by arguing. 

  «That's better. How about some fast to prepare food, I don't want to cook all night.» 

They agreed on the food they both liked and started to make something they both wanted. Zoro cutted the veggies and put them in their respective bowl while Monet cooked the meat and checked the potatoes in the boiling water and the other veggies in the steam cooking bowl from time to time. It was better for the world if it was Monet beside the oven. 

They both sat in silence after that and ate. When they were washing the dishes, Monet started to talk to him about his education. It was kind of late for starting and it was just impossible for him to get an high school degree. Monet really didn't know what she could do for the green haired teen. She told him she would do her best to educate him from what she remember of her own schools days before she graduated and got Zoro. It would be complicated, but she couldn't leave Zoro so disconnected from the world in his current state. 

Monet took a week off at her job just before she went to take Zoro, not even knowing back then if he would even come, or if he was even with his father. It was looking better than she thought, minus a lot of things. She gave the green head the extra key for the apartment, and told him where they lived exactly, with some tips to remember the environment. Just with this, Zoro was feeling refreshed and more free than the 17 years of his life, just knowing he had the permission to go out and go for a walk. Altough, she asked him to be careful and preferably to never go alone, because of his lack of directional sense, which he absolutely defended to be alright. 

*** 

Three days passed since Zoro was at Monet's home. It was a never ending loop, with some pause to relax and chill out the brain. His mother didn't really knew where to start, but she made sure to keep it at the basic stuff for now and then going up after. she still wanted to learn more about her son and go out with him a bit, so after those three days, she did some activity with her son. Monet already asked two acquaintance to come and help Zoro with his swordmanship and his knowledge after her seven day break. She couldn't taught him much and it was better like this. Monet prefered that the time she could spend with the green haired teen would be worth it to catch up all those years rather than doing something she could ask someone else do it. Anyway they were way more qualified for that than her. 

They first went to a restaurant, enjoying a good meal without having to do anything else than paying and then went to the park. Her son took advantage of this moment to tell Monet that he wanted to stay more than a week with her. the green haired woman talked about the different things they could do in their city. Since her son lived in the nearby village with his father, he didn't know very much about this place.  

On the fifth day, they went to the groceries store and the shopping center, because Zoro didn't have everything that he needed. The next day they went to the museum, since it was a samurai historical exhibit. Zoro was amazed and even Monet did find her own enjoyment in this exhibit. On the last day, before Monet's week off was over, they stayed at home and enjoy the last moment they had together. They would both do their things on their own side, so they wouldn't see eachother much, beside for dinner. 

The green haired woman told her son that his teacher named Robin, would come as much as she could every Tuesday and Saturday after dinner. She added that his Kendo trainer wasn't in the country right now, but soon would be. Monet told him that his Kendo trainer would only teach him if he judged that Zoro had potential. 

*** 

Robin was, well, creepy at first. She had a dark sense of humour, but a week later Zoro rapidly saw that she was a patient and nice person. Learning didn't seem to be that much brain-exploding with her as it was with his mother. The green haired teen will never tell Monet, of course. They were about to conclude a chapter on history when the bell rang. His mother was taking a shower and it would have been rude to let Robin open the door instead when she was the guest. When he opened the door, he saw a face going from a scary smile to a suprised and confused face. 

  «W-wha...huh.. is Miss Monet here?» asked the blond hair. 

Zoro stared at him for a long second. «Are you trying to seduce or murder my mother with that smile? you need to get that checked out ». The man outside the door was even more confused than he was before, but then he went into a rage when he heard the next thing fall from the green head's mouth. 

  «The fuck is wrong with your swirly eyebrow anyway? Did you got it stuck in a blow dryer and glue? I'm not sure anymore if it isn't your face in general that need to be checked out». 

  «The hell are you talking about my eyebrow! They are perfectly normal compared to your moss-ass hair!» 

  «I got that from my mother, so you're kinda insulting the one you're swooning on too.» 

  «I-It can't be your mother! You two probably are just sibling. You barely look younger than her too.» 

Before things went further, Robin invited herself in the conversation, «Nice to see you too, Sanji». The blond just pushed Zoro out of his way and did a B-line toward Robin. 

  «Miss Robiiiinnn! My one and only cherry blossom! I didn't expect to see you there!» 

  «Now, now, we all know you do this to every woman, and some man, Sanji». 

The blond immediatly froze and defended himself, «Wait no that one time I thought it was a girl, it's not the same! I wouldn't treat a guy like that.» 

  «But you sure would still sleep with one, don't you?», She said with one of her mysterious smile. 

Zoro was quietly mocking the blond from behind. 

A silence installed itself, only disrupted by the bathroom door opening. Monet was standing there, with her stuff in her hands, looking at the group in front of the still opened door.  

  «What are you guys all doing there?» 

Sanji was invited to stay after Monet explained her that Zoro was infact her son, which made the blond looking blankly on the couch for a minute. A chill from disgust runned down his spine when he thought about what going out with Monet would meant. That thought instantly made him look at Monet in a more normal way from now on. 

Sanji represented himself roughly to the green haired teen. Zoro did the same and they both shook their hands. 

  «So, since you're doing a cooking show, can you cook, shitty-cook?» Teased Zoro. 

  «Of course I do, I'm a chef! Is there too much moss in your brain that it got sucked in?» 

  «I'm wondering if you are hypnotising your client with eyebrow to make them feel like your food is good when it's not.» 

  «I'm wondering if you cut your hair with cisors or a lawnmower.» 

  «A lawnmower would take my head with my hair, dumbass.» 

  «That's what I'm saying.» 

  «Wait, what?» Zoro was confused, when he finally understood. «Fuck off, you want to fight? do you even have muscle under that suit or is it there to actually hide your skins on bones?» 

  «See? no brain. I do have muscle, but I am not a muscle-for-brain like you.» 

  «Wonder who have a brain here: The person who swoon on every woman like he follow his dick's every command or the guy that actually think with his brain.» 

  «Hey! I respect women! that's why I don't jump on them and open the door for them!» 

  «I don't do that neither.» 

There was exploding laugh from the other side of the open living room. Robin stayed to talk with Monet, but they both soon found out that watching the two argue was much more better. They were sharing a bowl of popcorn. The laugh came principally from Monet, but Robin was hiding her mouth full of popcorn, trying to not choke on it and throw it up. The two guys were now looking at them, confused. The women laughing just lightened up the room and they both smiled. Monet hurried to tell them to please continue, but they weren't in the arguing mood anymore. 

  «Damn, didn't know I could have my own TV show live. That was better than the girls arguing about the string thing, hahahaa..» Monet finished. 

  «Oi, we weren't arguing, I don't like arguing», Zoro tried to defend himself. 

  «So, does this means you liked our talk?» Sanji asked.  

Zoro was blank and didn't know what to say. Fortunately, his mother was there to save him, or not. 

  «Hey Sanji, you should invite Zoro to your apartment and Mytube, you two would make a lot of views, you both are just too funny to watch arguing!» 

  «Huh, yeah, maybe, if you ask Miss. I'll go prepare us some diner, I brought some ingredient with me. Hey moss-head, come help me!» 

  «Why me, swirly-brow? If you want to be so much with your women, why not asking them?» 

  «How rude would I be to let a darling get her hands dirty! Come here and do what's you're best at, if you're best at something that is». Sanji started to prepare the ingredient on the kitchen counter, while Zoro took a sharp knife. 

  «Let me cut things.» 

*** 

Dinner was ready and it was smelling delicious. Maybe that shitty-cook wasn't lying afterall.  

  «Hey Marimo, you could have chopped them a bit more, but it's good... for a novice», remark Sanji while taking a bite. 

Zoro looked at him and thought about saying «Just shut up and choke, Swirly» but he decided that would have been a bit rough in front of his mother and Robin. He instead just wore his demon-eyes toward Sanji to set him down from his throne. He took a huge bite and got another remark from the blond. 

  «How do you think you're eating in front of ladies! Are you some kind of neandertal?» 

  «The way I eat doesn't concern you. I'll eat however I want, Mister Pinky-Finger.» 

Monet quickly calmed them down, not liking where this education-talking was going. They finished to eat and washed the dishes. Maybe it was better to keep it to that for now between those two. She shooed Sanji to the door while thanking him for the food. Robin followed just behind. After all the goodbyes, she collapsed on the couch and Zoro went to take a shower. When her son was back, she told him to come here for a second. 

  «I was able to talk to your Kendo teacher's friend and he told me Mihawk will be back in the city in a week, isn't that cool?!» 

  «Wait... are we talking about the same one I think about? It can't be», Zoro was first shocked, but then rapidly crushed his hopes. 

  «Oh I wasn't supposed to tell you, crap! I forgot I wanted it to be a surprise», Monet said while sighing and facepalming to her own stupidity. She gain back some will to face her son and continued: «Well he told me you can always go and spar with him and have a beer. His friend doesn't want to spar with him anymore. It would make him really happy I'm sure. Well I don't know about the beer part, but I know he's festive, so don't get drunk okay?», she added that last part, unsure of it being possible. 

Zoro agreed and asked about where he could met that friend of Mihawk. Having now more information about his schedule and location, he went to his bedroom and lied on his bed, examining the ceiling. He couldn't believe it, and yet, it was the reality. Well it could still be a fake Mihawk, but judging by Monet's reaction he didn't doubt it anymore. 

*** 

Late the next day, Zoro prepared his stuff and went to the adress Monet told him. Thanks to his new cellphone, he managed to somewhat find the place by himself, even if no one believed it, not even his very own brain. The place was a personal gym, judging by the look inside by the big breathing windows. You could still see through the windows, but the place wasn't directly in the city. Trees and plants were hiding most of the area around the place, preventing curious eyes to check.  

Zoro first knocked on the door, only to find out there was an entrance to the main area. Ringing to the second door, someone talked to the intercom.  

  «Hello! Who is it? » said a joyfull voice. 

Before he could say his name, someone just opened the door and yelled joyfully to him. 

  «Yo! You wanna be my friend!?» 

  «Luffy! I already told you you should wait until it's alright before opening the door». 

A guy a bit shorter than Zoro was standing in front of him, with an older man aproaching behind. He got dragged in by the guy that was apprently called Luffy. 

  «I'm sorry, man. Luffy is just happy to see new face each day. Anyway, I didn't had time to know who you were. Altough I have my little idea», said the man with a smile. 

The man in front of Zoro had an handsome face. His smile was similar to the one Luffy wore, but his was less innocent. The man had a prostesis as his left arm. One of the latest with touch sense and the most expensive. 

  «I'm Zoro Roronoa.» 

  «That's what I thought, Monet told me about you a bit. My name is Shanks, Mihawk's friend. Unfortunately for you, I normally don't work today this late but I decided to finish some things up. I had to bring my stuff here and keep this little gym of mine open for Luffy. Altough his friends just ditched their practice with him», Said Shanks with an unamused tones to finish, while leading him and Luffy further in the place.  

  «I can always fight with Zoro and we'll be friends. That's gonna be fun, Shishishi!» 

  «Indeed. Don't worry Zoro, Luffy's a tough guy. It will actually be a good thing to know if you can even stand against Luffy before sparing with me. We can always take booze after, I'm not against it after my work to celebrate this. Hahaha! Oh. You're under the age right? Meh, who cares!» 

Zoro agreed, but he didn't really know to which thing though, probably everything. He was wondering how much festive that man can be at his age, but hey, don't judge someone by their age. His father was totally not that kind of man, so Shanks was refreshing. Luffy was friendly, not really his type of person, but it was easy to go along with him. He was like a magnet, dragging everyone to agree with being his friend and it actually worked. Zoro felt a bit weak for bending that easy to a kid like Luffy. Well, kid, he was apparently one year younger than him. Tch, still younger. 

His sparing with Luffy was as Shanks said: tough. It was satisfying to come back to practicing with a person. The only downside he could find was that Luffy wasn't a swordman, and Zoro wasn't fond of fistfighting. Shanks promised him that if he comes this friday, he would spar with him. Luffy and Shanks exchanged their information to Zoro to keep in touch with eachother and Zoro went back to Monet's home. It took two and a half... hour. 


	2. Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparing with Shanks and shit happens with Sanji.

The long and awaited time for Zoro had finally come. It was friday and the sun was setting as early as usual in this time of the year. He opened the front door of the apartment, just to find out Luffy and that perverted-freak-cook were just about to leave. They both turned to notice Zoro closing the door. The comfortable silence was short. very short. 

  «ZORO!!», said Luffy while heading toward Zoro at full speed.  

  «Hello to you too, Luffy...», the green haired teen was almost contemplating returning back home to avoid the ball of joy in front of him. 

  «I didn't know you lived just in front of Sanji! We should make a party to celebrate that! You wanna join us to the grocery store? They have the best meat at this one!» Luffy was day-dreaming while drooling now. 

  «Yo Shitty-Marimo. Didn't know you knew Luffy», Sanji was playing with his cigarette in his mouth, patiently waiting Luffy before he could go smoke outside. 

  «Only for two days. Also fuck off Abomination-Eyebrow. And no Luffy. I'm heading to Shanks' gym», Zoro continued to walk toward the exist. 

  «Hey shit-head, treat your elder better than that!» 

Zoro smirked at that, turned and walked in front of Sanji and said in a falsly worried tone: «Oh I'm sorry sir, did you forgot your cane? May I help you cross the road, sir?» 

  «Oh that's it, you're dead, fucking brat!» Sanji was about to kick Zoro. 

He missed. 

He tried again, he missed. 

He tried with both legs, doing a handstand. He missed again. 

Though, he didn't passed out and neither did he ate a popsicle.  

Infact, he was even more pissed. That Dirty-Lawn fucker was dodging every hit. 

  «If it would have been another day I would have gladly fought with you, blondie, but right now, I'm trying to keep my strength for my sparing with Shanks», He walked down the stair and said bye to Luffy before quiting the apartment block. 

While walking, he noticed an odd feeling. Like a car following him around or something. He threw that thought away and continued to walk toward what he thought was the gym. He was not following that damn app ever again. 

*** 

When he finally arrived, Shanks welcomed him and brought him to an empty room. He had someone else that could take care of the door. 

  «So, I know you brought your swords and all, but we'll just use bokken for today. And I totally forgot about the booze the other day. I'll have to buy some too...» He finished while thinking for a second before he was back on earth: «I was wondering, Zoro, why do you have three sword? must be hard to keep them safe too». 

  «Oh, the booze can come later. As for the swords... I know championship wouldn't allowed a free style like mine. So I practice my single sword stance and two swords stance. I actually normally fight with three swords. It's my own style.»  

They started to chat while doing simple warm-up. 

  «Eeeh, That sounds cool! But tell me, what drive you that much to master several stance. You could just fight with one sword, why going through all of this?»  

  «I want to become the greatest swordsman in the world, but to do this, I would have to beat Mihawk. I want to beat him fair and square in a championship, but also with my own style». 

  «Well, I can't say you dont have guts, Zoro! Good luck with Hawky.» 

Zoro was a bit confused by the nickname, but the confusion was shortly replaced by amusement. He thanked Shanks and they both took their stance. 

Shanks wanted to see his three sword style after a bit of warm-up with one bokken. Shanks seemed to be invincible. Zoro couldn't lie, Shanks was one of the best swordman and he couldn't disagree with that fact. Shanks was barely sweating. 

  «Alright, that's enough warm-up. Lemme see that style of yours, im really curious how you handle it!» 

  «Couldn't agree more! And it is called Santoryuu», Zoro took two other bokken and waited till they were all ready before putting the bokken between his teeth. 

  «Woooo! Didn't thought of that, neat!» Shanks said while watching Zoro put back his hand down after putting the bokken in his mouth. 

Shanks was at first not sure of the effectivness of Zoro's stance, but soon found out that trying to take that bokken out of Zoro's mouth was harder than he anticipated. The guy had a death grip on it and he couldn't even think of how deadly that jaw must be. The green head seemed to be more at ease in this stance and he was better at it too. If Zoro trained more, he could really be a great swordsman. He was lacking in the effectivness of his slashs. The green haired teen had a lot of physical power, but it wouldn't be enough if he wanted to continue. He was putting too much force in each sweeping stroke and it could break his swords, or in this stance, bokken. He needed to not only put his strength to use, but his mind into his slashes too. 

After their little sparing was over, Zoro was almost dead on the floor from exhaustion. He knew Shanks was barely playing with him the whole time, but the whole spar felt satisfying. His muscle were crying to him to stop by now. He didn't remember the last time he felt that exhausted. Then the silence was broken by the elder. 

  «If you continue to train, I'm sure you'll be able to achieve your goal» There was a pause before Zoro saw a bottle of water at his side. «You have a lot to improve, but its not to me to tell you that». Zoro finally got up and sat beside Shanks. 

  «Thanks for the sparing, even if I'm certainly not at your level», Zoro said before taking a mouthful of water. 

  «Well that I can't deny, but you're still pretty strong for your age. I had a good time!» 

They stayed in the silence for a bit before Shanks opened his mouth again. 

  «Well, I'll make sure I bring some booze next time, What would you like?» 

  «Oh huh, anything is fine really, but if you really wanna know, I quite like sake and whisky.» 

  «Alright then, its decided! You'll be okay to find the entrance alone? You can stay here if you want. I'll go back watching the other to make sure no one gets killed. Oh and also for the door.» 

Zoro nodded and stayed there for a bit, thinking about what he should have been doing during the combat to improve himself. He decided to get up and find his way out. It shouldn't be complicated. Afterall it was only a gym, right? 

He was wrong. 

He finally found the entrance. He really didn't want to see Shanks right now, but the red head was right in front of the entrance. 

  «Well, Monet didn't lied when she told me about your lack of orientation, that's for sure, haha!» 

Zoro was a bit flushed and didn't want to admit it. Instead, he rapidly said his goodbyes to Shanks and opened the door. Before the door closed, he heard «See ya» behind him. 

Damn his mother. 

*** 

When Zoro was back home, his mother was there and told him Sanji wanted to talk to him when he would be back. Well, she assumed that «Marimo» meant «Zoro». He putted his stuff in his room and headed to Sanji's apartment with a sigh. It was amazing how he didn't lost himself for those two steps, really. After banging on the freaking door, the chef finally answered. 

  «What is up with all that noise you fucking cactus!» What a lovely welcome. 

  «You're the one that wanted to see me, Perverted-Cook. The hell you want from me, I'm tired and I need a shower.» 

  «Then why didn't you took a shower before coming here with your stinky ass?!» 

  «'Cause I wanna get rid as rapidly as possible from you. Tell me already!» 

  «Tch, not sure I want anymore, even if I do it for Monet, so she doesn't have to endure your shitty face everyday. So, wanna come to my place this week-end and make a video with me and Nami? 'Was hoping you would say yes, we need some algae in the recipe. Altough you'll need to wash yourself before.» 

  «Shitty-cook you're so funny I'm gonna die» Zoro was just looking at him, pissed in his tone of voice. «I stand correct about your lack of cooking skills if you would dare try to put me in your recipe, fucking cannibal.» 

  «But... its not cannibalism. You're an algae. algae aren't human.» Sanji was looking at Zoro like it was an evidence and he was trying to make Zoro understand everything. 

  «Shishishi! You guys are funny! Sanji! I burned my mouth with the meat!» Luffy was in the blond's home. 

  «Luffy! The meat need to cold a bit it was in the fucking oven! And don't touch the food till I say its ready, you dumbass! Anyway do you want or not, Marimo?» Sanji was looking back to Zoro after yelling at Luffy. The blond was obviously worried about what will happen about the food if he waited any longer. 

  «Sunday sounds good. Any time of the day.» 

  «Well then I'll be on my way, I saw enough of your dumb face for today, bye Grass-Field.» Thinking about that «insult» again, Sanji found it sounded like Garfield. 

  «Yeah-Yeah, Weird-Brows», Zoro was already heading back to Monet's apartment. 

Tomorrow will be mostly a day to relax his muscle from that exhausting combat, and exhausting his brain next with Robin. 

*** 

Sunday came and Zoro was just sitting in the living-room with his mother. They didn't need to say anything at this point. The presence of eachother was enough for both of them. Zoro had told Monet he would go to the Perverted-Cook's apartment today. Monet took the opportunity to show her son some Mytube videos, including the Cook's channel. 

  «Oh! He made a chill-stream yesterday? I didn't know.» Monet was already putting the video on the TV screen. It was hours long and she passed most of the video bit by bit, only watching if there was anything interesting going. Zoro asked her why she was going trough it anyway if it was to just pass everything. She told him that Sanji usually have some funny part, especially when he was doing the stream with Luffy. Zoro learned that Luffy loved more meat, or food in general, than he first thought. That guy was really something. 

  «Huh?» Monet was confused when Sanji was suddendly out of the frame. She went back before Sanji left and tapped the play button. 

  «What is up with all that noise you fucking cactus!»  

Oh no. Zoro was so fucked. This was embarassing. He hided his face with one hand and sighed, knowing what was coming next. 

  «You're the one that wanted to see me, Perverted-Cook. The hell you want from me, I'm tired and I need a shower.» 

Luffy was trying to eat the freshly out of the oven meat and got his mouth burned. He wasn't making much sound, more faces. Funny ones at that. Then he was trying to pull as much water as he could in his mouth directly from the sink. They didn't heard much of the conversation because of the sink's noise. After Luffy was done, he had his tongue out a bit for a moment. He finally decided to head to the entrance, getting out of the camera's frame. 

  «...me and Nami-san? 'Was hoping you would say yes, we need some algae in the recipe. Altough you'll need to wash yourself before.» 

  «Shitty-cook you're so funny I'm gonna die.» 

The green haired teen decided to glance at his mother just to find her with a goofy smile on her face, she seemed to be reading something.   
Zoro had barely took any attention to the screen, embarassed his little talk that was supposed to be kind of private had been heard by millions of people. He dared to check the video. There was a chat beside the camera's video he hadn't notice before. They were instant message and damn, they were fast-pacing. He read a bunch of the most repeted ones, beside the emojis. Well, now he really was embarassed: _«How dare he insult Sanji-cutie!», «Daaamn, that voice», «Come back here and bring that dude here!», «TEEAASSEE», «Why TF is he talking about algae?»_. 

When the Zoro from the past was out of Sanji's doorway, the blond went back into frame with Luffy. The ball of joy had an innocent smile as always and Sanji had a grin on his face. 

  «Well seems you guys and beautiful ladies got a sneak-peek of probably the next video coming this Tuesday. Maybe I'll have enough content for Thursday's video too, who knows», He finished, talking more to himself. 

His mother stopped the video and looked at him with a goofy smile. The only thing that Zoro could say was: «That asshole». 

An hour later, there was a knocking on the door. Time to kill the Pervert-Cook. The green haired teen opened the door and had to abstain himself to not punch the blond. 

  «Cook, you're dead.» 

  «Can I know why, Living-Grass?» 

Before Zoro could answer, Monet pushed him out of the apartment entrance. 

  «Take care of him. Keep an eye on him, he might want to kill you after he found out he was pretty much already on Mytube.» 

  «I never said I wanted to be there in the first place!» Zoro turned back to his mother. 

  «Well you kind of doomed yourself by accepting coming to my home, Marimo. Have a nice day, Miss Monet!» 

Then Zoro was stuck in the Shitty-Cook's apartment. 

  «I figured that to introduce you, it would be nice to have your brother in the meals, so I bought some nori sheets. You can thank me later, Muscle-for-Brain.» 

Sanji prepared all he needed and also placed the cameras correctly. 

  «Oi, Shit-Cook, not sure about that... I'm not against doing Makis, but the camera can't go fuck themselves.» 

  «You're scared, Marimo?» 

  «Tch. Of course I'm not! Just record already, fucking Curly-Brow, I don't care.» 

  «Huhuh, huhuh. Not believing you, and you better not insult my handsome features!» 

  «What handsome feature anyway, I don't find any. Just a pervert face.» 

  «You guys seriously. I go prepare myself before the recording and you both can't stop arguing, you're worst than two girls of TV reality shows. It's giving me a headache. That's why I'm here: to make freaking sure you two don't kill eachother.» 

  «Nami-swan! my dear, I'm sorry this Grassy-Punk had to make you suffer! I promise I'll keep him in a leash!» 

Nami was sighing. Maybe it would have been better to just watch Pirates of the Caribbean with Luffy for the fifth time. 

After everything was calmed down, they could finally start. 

There was a camera on the ceiling to film only their hands and the food, and then another one in front of them to capture the overall.  

The filming went as good as it could have gone with Sanji and Zoro in the same room. The making of Makizushi reminded Zoro of the dojo. The blond knew what he was doing and Nami was hanging around mostly. She was apparently the proclaimed taste tester. Luffy was the garbage. Well, not as an insult, Sanji explained him, but because he just finished anything as long as it was food. Zoro just totally forgot they were filmed honestly, and was insulting the cook as much as the cook was insulting him, which meant it was a lot. Nothing went out of control too much, and before he knew it, Zoro was already in his bed. 

*** 

The Tuesday video was already in the trending section. It couldn't be missed. He went on Mytube when he was alone and away from home normally, but now that he was all alone, it didn't matter anymore. Right now he was tired and just wanted to kill some time while he couldn't do much in his preparations. He still needed more information before starting his plan. Even if his body was itching for action, he had to wait.  

The wait was agonizing. 

When he saw the thumbnail of the video, his mind went blank and he checked the video without thinking. It might just be a coincidence, a similar person. 

It was him. 

It couldn't be. Why was he hanging with that blond guy? In what right this blond thought he could be this close to Zoro? He needed to subscribe to this nuisance to know if Zoro would appear again. For now, he needed to wait and observe. 

Wait. 

And observe. 

*** 

It was Thursday and Zoro would finally meet his trainer. With all the jetlag and coming back, Mihawk had told Monet that her son should come to the gym today to give the greatest sowrdman time to reaccustom. Apparently, the little gym that Shanks had was also Mihawk's little haven. 

When he entered, Mihawk was already there with Shanks. They were talking. Scratch that, Shanks was monologuing. They saw him enter, Shanks said hello while Mihawk only nodded his head. 

  «You must be Roronoa.»  

It was a bit frightening to see the greatest swordman in front of him, but Zoro would never admit it. The green haired teen nodded in agreement, not trusting his voice right now. He needed to calm down. All that meditating He've done beforehand was going to be useless if he didn't. 

  «We're fighting with real swords. I hope you hadn't in mind that I would be gentle with you.» 

  «I wouldn't dream of it», Zoro could see clear in his game that this was a way to see if he was worth it before even fighting. 

  «Well then», Mihawk finished the conversation by turning his back and walking toward the sparring room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, I did a Game Grumps Ref.


	3. Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery and the End.  
> I dunno what else I could say about this lol

Okay, so he was worth Mihawk's time, apparently. He didn't planned to be in a hospital for a week though. His mother went to pick him up when the doctor told them that Zoro could get out, but he would need to slack off on any physical activities for at least another weak. Well, that sucks. 

When they arrived, Sanji invited himself in their home with a freshly done meal. The blond was saying it was mainly for the lady, but the amount of nutrient there was was obivously meant for Zoro. 

  «Hey Marimo, since you can't do anything, -not like it would change anything from the usual-, you can always bring your shitty face to my home.» 

  «How generous of you, Curly-Cook.» 

Before they could start a fight, Monet was back in the frame with water and whatnot. They started to eat in silence, sometimes disturbing it with some bickering.  

Zoro was upset that he couldn't do much. His muscles were itching from that total defeat against Mihawk, but they were telling him at the same time to train harder and harder. He decided it was just better to sleep it off for the rest of the day. 

***

That Sunday, Shanks decided to pass by with Luffy. Zoro was still a bit tired, one from the painkiller, and two, from Robin's teaching yesterday. It took him around an hour after those two came to understand what day it was. He still didn't understand why they were here, he barely knew them. Normally he was only celebrating his birthday with his father. Zoro wouldn't talk about that thought, it would be embarassing to have just noticed it was your birthday afterall. 

  «Anyway, is Sanji coming by soon? I've heard he was-» 

  «Shhh Luffy!», apparently Monet knew Luffy well. 

  «Oh come on, he's a cook, it's my birthday. He's doing a cake isn't he? I'm not stupid. Plus, Luffy drooling on the floor is a huge giveaway.» 

Maybe it wasn't the best way to say it. He apparently just destroyed their party fun. Not his fault if it's not his kind of things, damn it. He apparently had just dropped the mood. Deal with it. Of course, Luffy was there to lighten the mood with his bright smile when there was a knock on the door. 

  «FOOD!» 

  «Stop it Luffy or help me and Sanji carry this», It was Nami, trying to hide the food behind her back from the grabby hands of Luffy. 

  «Happy birthday, Shitty-Lawn. I hope you already cutted that grass, I didn't brought a Lawnmower for your birthday, only food», Sanji was putting everything on the kitchen counter. 

  «That's enough, Curly. We will try to eat that disgusting food of yours to make you feel proud of yourself.» 

  «You can make fun of my eyebrow, but don't you fucking dare say my food is bad, Half-assed swordsman! If it was deeper, you could have died there, fucker!» 

  «I could beat you in no time in a fight! And the cut wasn't deep enough to cause serious damage so calm your horse! Why do you care, anyway?» 

  «Tch. It's only thanks to that guy that you're alive. He could have cutted you way deeper if he wanted.» 

  «You weren't even there, how could you know, huh?» 

  «I've talked about it with Miss Monet, dumbass.» 

There was a sigh and a silence. Luffy's stomach was heard from everyone not long after and the mood suddendly changed again to a more relaxed one. Monet went to have a word with Zoro for a second before everyone was served by Sanji's divine food. 

  «You know, he was only worried for you. He doesn't know you much, but he also know you mean a lot to me. So I guess it kind of domino on everyone. But, I'm sure its not only because of me. Okay Zoro?» 

He nodded his head. Whatever that cook thought, he didn't care. He was hungry thought, that's for sure. He will never admit that Sanji's food was the best. 

After the meal and before the cake could be brought, Zoro wanted to know something. And honestly, he wanted some food in him if the answer he would get would be bad. Not like it could be that bad. But it was a typical thing in movies to have a more serious talk right in the middle of the meal and then everything take a 180 degree. 

  «I wanted to know, why are you guys here?» 

  «I should be the one to ask why nobody else is here. I had food for way more people than that, Marimo. Grass don't have friends?» 

If it could make that cook shut up.  

  «The only friend I had died, the end, Shitty-Cook. I barely know you guys why are you here.» 

There was a tangible silence for a moment. 

  «I'm sorry for that. I accompanied Sanji to bring the food, and I couldn't refuse a free Sanji meal neither», Nami broke the ice after that shock. 

  «Shit, that sucks even for you, Marimo. You already know why I'm here. The food.» 

  «Sanji told me he was going to make that huge meal for a birthday. How could I refuse food, shishishi!» 

The only people left were Monet and Shanks. Well Monet is his mother and they live in the same place. Zoro had an arched eyebrow while staring at Shanks. 

  «Huh, sparing buds! Also, I came to tell you you could come any moment to have a drink. Of course, when your injury is better. Also, come as much as you want!» 

  «Well huh, Okay, I guess», Zoro finished the talk, while looking at everyone. 

Maybe he was being weird about it. So, people were sharing diner with him at his birthday, what about it? Must be the medicine fucking with his head. There's nothing wrong with this. Speaking of medicine, they would need to go to the hospital for a checkup tomorrow. Since his mother told the doctor that he would find it difficult to not train, that they should make something better to him. The had doctor stated that they should come for a checkup early on just to make sure the injury didn't opened up. Monet was surprisingly an overprotective mother.  

Luffy was having a dance battle on a game with Nami. He was just laughing and annoying Nami all the time, which resulted in Luffy having his ass kicked literally and figuratively. The poor guy couldn't defend himself, he was out of breath. Sanji was lurking Nami, sitting beside the green haired young man, surprisingly. Both weren't fan of embarassing game. Shanks and Monet were on the other couch, both drinking booze that the celebrated was very much displeased to not be able to drink. Freaking doctors and that shitty injury healing. Shanks was looking often toward Zoro during all the evening. Maybe he thought Zoro didn't notice, but he did. 

*** 

Yes, that would do, maybe if he did this, that blond guy wouldn't approach him anymore. Cash was nothing to him and people were greedy. 

You place money under their nose and they bend to your every demand. If only it was that easy with everyone. He had luck this time. It must mean that he was right to do it. 

He was always right, afterall. 

He was doing this for the best. 

*** 

  «So, after seeing the advancement of the healing, I've seen that Mister would need other pills. Those I've given you won't do. Wait here, please. I'll be right back.» The doctor was coughing sometimes. Seemed from stress. Well, it was a stressful job afterall. You have the life of people on your hands. Monet was sighing. 

  «I told you it wouldn't be enough for you. Altough, your injury doesn't seem as bad as it was, for a sword injury, that is.» 

  «Yeah. Honestly I don't understand why I need more med', I already feel better. Hhh, If only it could heal already, I feel so weak right now.» 

After a moment of silence, the doctor was back with a new bottle of pills, along with an ordonnance. 

  «Here, take one every morning right before breakfast and one before going to bed.» 

  «Excuse me doctor, but I'm not sure my son needs medecine that much. He seems pretty healthy.» 

Zoro was looking at the bottle, there wasn't much on it different, beside the pills and there wsn't any instructions. 

  «Miss, I completely understand. Those medecine are more for the aftermath, what the other pills' side effect will do, and what the event in general did to your son.» 

  «Oh, I see. For how long does he need to take them?» 

  «As much as there are in the bottle will suffice, Miss.» 

Monet thanked the doctor and they both went home. 

*** 

Zoro didn't take the pill the next day. Maybe it would make him sleepy or unfocussed. He didn't want to deal with Robin's wrath, quite honestly. Days were so boring since he could barely do anything. Being with his father wasn't that boring. It seemed like it was ages since he've seen his father. Maybe he should go to see him some day. Maybe he would have calmed by now. He didn't really want to see him after how he reacted when he met Monet. He was acting like he didn't want him to go anywhere. He wanted to be free, not closed between four walls, damn it! 

But it seems like it doesn't change much to be out. 

Damn that injury. He couldn't do anything. He was as worthless as he was when Kuina died. 

That's so unlike him. Maybe that was what the doctor said about the medicine side effect. They would fuck with his mind. He's not weak! Maybe he was just missing some sleep. 

Maybe he should take those pills after all. 

He was strong, he didn't needed pills to make himself feel better. But still. 

He still took those first pills. Why not the second pills? 

*** 

He took his pill. He pretty much have nothing to do today. He already checked if the cook was there earlier. It was pretty early, but he knew Sanji was awake early for a morning breakfast. When Sanji wasn't there when he knocked, he decided to just not bother with that moron any longer. He wouldn't like to seem desperate to see the blond because he had nothing better to do. It had been twenty minutes since he ate breakfast, he didn't know what to do now. 

Someone knocked at the door. 

  «..Shanks? Don't you have work?» while opening the door, confused. 

  «Yo! Nah, I took my time before noon off. I let Sanji borrow my gym and I know Monet is working. So I thought you might feel bored. 'Don't think Monet have anything to pass time either.» 

  «No, she doesn't. What are you up to?» 

They found an old card game. Well there's that, or they could watch Mytube video, which isn't really great when you're two. They actually had some fun with the cards. Then they talked about swordmanship. If Zoro couldn't train, he could at least train his brain, learn and improve his techniques. 

Zoro was starting to get sleepy, so Shanks decided to leave after he knew there was something to eat for Zoro at lunch in the fridge. 

The green haired young man decided it was for the best to just go to bed at this point. His eyelids were feeling heavy. Sleep didn't sound so bad. 

*** 

He slept like a brick. It had been two days since Shanks came. His mother had to woke him that Wednesday to take his nightly pill. Shanks didn't came the other day, nor today. He felt alone, but tired at the same time. What was the point to go to that Shitty-Cook if it would just getting him yieled at? Waste of time and energy. If it was supposed to eliminate the side effect of his first pills, wouldn't it eliminate that tiredness? He slept so much but it seemed to not be enough. Maybe the green head wasn't taking the right dose of the meds'. Yeah, that's probably it. He'll just get more pills tonight. He'll see if its better. [NoA: Zoro is not addicted, just dumb Zoro logic (?)] 

  «Hi Zoro, I'm back, how's going?» His mother was back from work. Was it this late? 

  «Hey, 'M fine.» He was sprawled on the couch. 

  «You sure? You're taking your medicine correctly and all?» 

  «Yeah, it's fine. I'm just tired» 

  «Have you got anything for dinner or were you waiting for me?» 

  «No.» 

  «Huh, that's a no for what, Zoro?» 

  «both. Just not hungry right now. I just wanna sleep», He heard Monet sigh after that. 

  «Then go to your room, you'll be better. It won't do anything good to your back and your injury. Man, Just looking at you makes my back hurt.» 

*** 

Shit. 

He forgot to take his pills last night. Well, what time was it? He could always take some anyway, no? 

2:07 AM. 

Okay, maybe waiting for tomorrow morning is alright. He'll just have to take both at the same time, right? [NoA: Again, by Zoro's logic.] 

It was hard to sleep for a bit. He probably just needed to find the right position. Maybe on his stomach-nope. Wrong idea. 

What time was it now? 

3:42 AM 

Maybe he just need to get up a bit. Might be his limbs that are trying to tell him to move a bit, right?  

Zoro tried to get up and instantly fell down.  

It's probably just because he got up too fast. He heard his mother in front of his door. The shock he fell. He thought he would have died right there. 

  «You're alright in there? Did I woke you up when I went to the toilet? I'm sorry. Good night Zoro.» 

  «'night.»  

Was it? It was totally his mother. No misleading. She's right, she probably woke him up. He should just go back to sleep. He got stressed for nothing. It's not like passing his ordonnance one time would screw him up. 

*** 

That five hours of sleep was good. If you count the total of the minutes he slept together. He should probably get up, it's almost eleven o'clock. He feel like shit. He shouldn't have underestimated those damn pills. He went to take them up and put two piece of bread in the toaster. Okay, so we take the amount of last night too, right? was it last night though... 

How much pills was it again? Where's that damn paper ordonnance when he needed it. It wasn't even on the bottle pills. 

  «Zoro, what are you doing?» 

  «Taking the pills I didn't took last night?» 

  «Are you crazy?! Just take the amount you need, jesus.» 

His mom was back in the living room with her newly found apple. 

Guess he'll stick to just what he needed for this morning. 

But how much was it again?  

Each time there was a sudden movement in his mother's show, or just Monet's laugh, he was on the nerves. Damn he needed sleep. Is this really side effects? 

*** 

  «Zoro, dear, you need to wake up, Robin's here.» 

The young man suddendly got up then instantly fell back. Wrong idea. His balance sucked so much. What a good idea on waking him up when he was still half asleep. 

  «Wh-why... is she there?» 

  «We're saturday, Zoro.» Monet sighed and helped him get up. «Being alone and all definitly screwed with your sense of time, didn't it?» 

  «...Yeah», That's probably it. 

  «You're alright there, Zoro?» Robin was worried a bit. 

  «Yeah, I am. Hi Robin.» 

Robin nodded and they started the lesson of the day. 

Zoro wasn't much concentrated. It was hard. He esitated between saying it was the lesson itself or his sleep deprivation. As time passed, it was already apparently time for Robin to go. Maybe she noticed he wasn't much concentrated today, or it had really been that long. 

  «Well, I'll see you in two weeks, Zoro.» 

  «Wait, why two weeks?» 

  «I guess you were elsewhere earlier even if you nodded, huh? I'll be away from the city for a week.» 

  «Oh. See you», that was embarassing. 

When Robin was gone, Monet came to Zoro and looked him in the eyes. 

  «You are sure you're okay?» 

  «Yeah, just sleepy. Haven't slept much yesterday.» 

  «Then go take some sleep, it doesn't do you well to have a lack of sleep. You're way to quiet and... not you. But I guess it does this to everyone. Lack of sleeps, I mean.»  

Zoro was already on his way to his bed before she could finish. She sighed. Why giving two different kind of pills to Zoro in such a short time? it must fuck with his system. His body already have to deal with that injury. 

*** 

His week-end was a foggy mess. He was always panicking at two in the morning, thinking he forgot his pills. It was like a never ending loop of the same day. Before Zoro knew it, it was Monday. He was all alone again. His mother was back at working her ass out. Shanks still didn't come since Wednesday, but he was now texting him. So there was at least that.  

It was noon. He swear he saw someone in the apartment, just like yesterday night. Someone messing with his stuff. It was probably due to his lack of sleep. His stuff was perfectly tidy. As much as perfectly tidy is with him. Just like he remember leaving them. 

He really needs some sleep. Maybe. 

Did he took his pills this morning? Don't think so. That's probably why. If a doctor say he needs them afterall, what is he gonna say against said doctor. 

An hour later, he was still wondering if he did took his pills. Probably. He should take a shower to change his ideas, after throwing up. 

When he was out of the shower, he heard a sound and jumped. 

The fuck was that? He picked a towel and putted it around is waist. Outside the bathroom was nothing suspicious. He searched around the living-room, the kitchen, the bedrooms, the entrance, even opened the door's apartment. Nothing. 

Well, it might just be an object that fell. 

He still needed to search twice and even the closets. 

Fuck. He should just go to sleep. 

*** 

The next day at night, He decided it was a good time to have a snack and take those pills. He decided he would eat beforehand, he was hungry. 

When he was about to take his pills, he noticed something. 

They were gone. 

He couldn't have took all of them, did he? No, he couldn't have, he needed them. How does the doctor think that much would suffice? Wait, did the doctors said that? He was still feeling all the side effect of his first medicine, why should he stop there? 

What should he do. He didn't know. 

He did the only thing he could half-ass right now: sleep. 

*** 

He barely slept. But it was enough for him to regain some counsciousness. He might have took one pill or two in advance. That's the only reason he could find. Fuck, he was so weak. But no one noticed how pitiful he was being right now, thankfully. Beside his mother, whom was sure Zoro was staying in his bedroom most of the day to recover form his injury, there was no one else that saw how weak he was being. What would say Shanks about him? Would he stop talking to him? Why the best friend of the greatest swordman would want to hang with him anyway. The only thing they shared in common was their likeness in booze. Their swordmanship couldn't even be said to be a similarity. Shanks was way better than him. 

Damn it, why was he such a downer right now? Maybe arguing with that shit-cook would change his mind. 

But of course, that fucker wasn't there yet. Instead, it was Nami who answered. 

  «Wow, huh. Zoro, you're alright?» 

  «Good to see you two, witch.» 

  «Do you want to have debt toward me?», She was pissed now, not even worried anymore. 

  «I just thought the shitty cook would be there.» 

  «He'll be back in an hour, he went to the grocery store. I was heading back to my boyfriend's apartment just about now.» 

  «You managed to have a boyfriend?» 

  «Oh shut up or give me 50$» 

Knowing how she worked, she could totally do that. So he just shutted up for this one time only. 

  «Why aren't you living with your boyfriend then?» 

  «I don't know him enough. Do you know what shit could happen if we just happen to breakup? I'll lose so much money and investment!» 

  «Bye», Zoro was already tired of hearing her talk about money. 

*** 

  «So, you were waiting for me, Grass-ass?» 

  «How did you know?» 

  «It's called cellphones. And after that I'm the one who's old and shit, huh.» 

  «Oh fuck off would you. I just didn't thought about that.» 

  «You're alright, Marimo? You legit look tired.» 

  «I've been missing some hours of sleep but that's about it.» 

  «I....see.» 

There was nothing to say. They were now both on the couch, silence taking over. 

  «You... don't have anything we could do, beside fighting, since I can't.» 

Sanji grabbed the TV's remote and turned it on, «Nope». The sound of the TV was high and it startled Zoro, he tried to hide his reaction as much has he could afterward, but it was in vein. 

  «You're on your nerves, you should sleep instead of coming annoying me. You look terrible.» 

  «Thanks. You're ugly eyebrow really compliment your stupid face, Shitty-Cook.» 

  «Tch. Look, it wasn't an insult, it was a fact. You look terrible right now. Beside, if you wanted to do something, why did you come here, I had plan on checking TV, chilling.» 

Zoro sighed. Guess it confirmed how he was uninvited here in the first place. He shouldn't have tried. «I'll be on my way then. Bye, Curly.» 

*** 

He couldn't sleep, so he decided to just sit on the couch. Food didn't sound good right now. He would just have to wait for Monet to come back, so they can talk about the pills. 

He certainly didn't thought he would sleep it out. 

The thing, or rather the noise that woke him up and made him jump was frightening. 

*** 

He was tired of waiting. 

When he opened the door, it was her that answered. 

He will not let her a chance anymore. 

She already broke his heart. She won't do more than that. 

It was now or never. 

*** 

Zoro hardly walked toward the entrance alley. He was petrified by what he saw the moment he stepped out of the living room. It must be an illusion. It couldn't be real. 

His mother was dead on the floor with her hands on the knife. She had tried to defend herself and take it out of the way before it was stabbed right in her heart. 

  «Why did you do that!?» 

Zoro tried to attack his father, but the moment he tried to even run, he lost his balance and fell. Fuck, he was so weak. what was going on? It couldn't be real. He had hitted his head when he touched the floor. Well, that didn't help. 

  «Zoro, I'm here for you. Don't you understand? I couldn't wait any more, I needed you!» He started to walk fastly toward Zoro with handcuff. As much as Zoro was struggling, he was weakened by the lack of proper subsistance, injury and medicine right now. He didn't stand a chance against his father, who was completely healthy. «But first, I'll have to make sure you don't run away again, right Zoro?» He couldn't move his feet much anymore, couldn't he. 

He was so fucked. He was pretty sure at this point that it wasn't an illusion, but it was so surreal. Was his father always like that? He used to be so caring and gentle. Altough, there was another thing that designed well his father that he disliked; 

Way overprotective. 

He still couldn't understand anything that was going on. One thing was sure though: He didn't want to return to his past life. Did his father really killed Monet? He wouldn't dare do that wouldn't he? 

The evidence were right in front of him though. It was hard to say the contrary. Was this a sick joke? Zoro suddendly just noticed how wrong everything was right now. 

No, no, no, no, no. He needed to get out of those. His father was gone for a moment when he heard noise toward the entrance. He took that chance to struggle with the handcuff on his ankles. They weren't that solid, he was able to break free of them. Okay, scratch the fact that his ankles were hurting like bitches now. 

Zoro heard the door open and bang on the wall from the force the person put into his momentum. 

  «What is going on here! I heard Miss Monet scream right trough my apartment! Who the fuck are y-» He saw blood and then Monet on the floor. Zoro's father hurried to run toward Zoro, who tried to go away but fastly found out he couldn't stand. Sanji had first checked if Monet was still alive when he heard noise coming from his side. When he turned his head he noticed it was Zoro that was struggling to get out of the man's grip. He totally had forgotten Zoro existed when he saw Monet on the floor. He decided to ran toward Zoro to help him. That stupid Marimo couldn't defend himself, must be the lack of sleep he was talking about, but it seemed to be more than that. 

  «You, you're that blond fucker! Go away!» He had a knife menacing Zoro. 

That rapidly made Sanji freeze in his run toward Zoro. 

  «You wouldn't dare do that! You already killed- Who the fuck are you!? Drop that knife!» 

  «You won't get my Zoro! You wouldn't want him, right, if I did this, huh!?» he cutted trough the green head's left eye. 

It hurted like a bitch. The only thing Zoro could do was grit his teeth to hold as much as he could his scream that wanted to get out of his lungs. 

  «Zoro! You fucker!» 

  «Nothing of this would have happened if you stayed with me Zoro! but not, you had to go with your mother and leave me behind, just like she did! I'll just have to wipe out the evidence», He threw the knife at Sanji. The blond couldn't dodge it in time. 

Luckily for Sanji, or was it really luck, the knife stabbed him in his shoulder, where they usually shooted in investigation show. It hurted, but he told himself it couldn't be as hurtful as Zoro must feel right now. He took the knife and threw it away and hurried to kick the man out of Zoro, before he could do anything else.  

Zoro was grabbing his injured eye. There was blood everywhere, including Monet's. 

They both were fighting. «Aren't you going to die, blondie?»  

  «F-uh-ck you».  

Zoro's father was strangling Sanji while the blond was kicking him senseless. Then the man stopped strangling the blond and decided it would be better to break his legs. Sanji dodged and backed away.  

  «Why?!» The blond was coughing. 

  «Because Zoro's mine! You were supposed to not approach him! I made the doctor change his medicine so he would sleep most of the day first. I made sure you wouldn't like him with his changes. Dizzyness, anxiety, memory and concentration problems, hallucinations, depression, insomnia. But of course it hasn't been that much time so he shouldn't have had much of those symptoms. You still wanted him apparently. Even now, when I cut his face, you still want him! I should be the only one!» 

  «You're fucking crazy! I don't want that Marimo, he's just a friend!» 

While they were talking, Zoro was still stuck at the medicine part. So it wasn't him the problem. He got drugged. He couldn't pardon his father anymore, but he still felt sorry for him. He was right, it wouldn't have happened if he stayed with him. 

They were back at fighting each other.  

  «I know you want him! You're just like Kuina!» 

Zoro was aware of all the conversation now. Why was he bringing this? 

  «What?» 

  «She was taking Zoro away from me. I had to manage an accident so no one would know. I did it for Zoro! I did what was best for him! And you're not going to ruin everything. There was already Monet, now you're next!» 

All his life was a lie and it was now that he realized. That fucker wasn't his dad. He would pay for that. Zoro couldn't stop the tears from falling and mix with the blood on the floor from his other eye. Zoro saw red, he rarely cried, and this time it was from rage. Rage toward his father, and rage toward himself for being so weak. The murderer of his best-friend and now his mother was right in front of him and he couldn't do anything. Next it was Sanji. The cook knew how to fight at least and they were fighting, well, fair. Still, he needed to do something, he didn't want his ass to be saved by the cook. 

What should he do. What should he do. 

Cellphone, police. Did he still had his phone? He searched for it in his pocket. There it was. It will be hard to focus with his eye being fuzzy and well, with only one eye. The police number was 911 right? His father seemed to notice he was on his phone when he yelled at him to wait. That inattention caused him to get pinned down by Sanji. He couldn't move anymore. Both of them were breathing, but his father was the one that had the most injuries, even if the man had a good stab on Sanji's shoulder. 

Sanji talked to the police on Zoro's phone from afar. The green haired young man was seeing black spot and he couldn't get up. Sanji told them to «hurry the fuck up». They arrived too long to Sanji's taste, but he had managed to keep Zoro's father held on the floor. They hurried to take the man held down and handcuffed him, while said man was struggling and screaming «He's mine! Don't go!» and «Tell them that you love me!». 

the emergency guys were there too. Seeing first Monet, before moving on to the most injured one, Zoro. They did the first aid on him, brought him to the ambulance before moving on to Sanji. Since Sanji was still awake, they asked him in the ambulance what happened and if he knew the injured and deceased. He roughly explained what he knew. 

  «Do you know if there's someone who's close to Zoro Roronoa who could help? I meant when he'll be better.» 

  «Not really, but I know someone who would want to know.» 

*** 

At the hospital, the doctor and the paramedics were wondering how Zoro was still alive. When the young man was awake, they asked him if he was okay. 

Of course he wasn't, idiots! 

Zoro didn't want anything to do with doctors. He even tried to escape his room. They told them he didn't want to do anything with fucker that let him get drugged. Sanji hadn't told them about the drug part, so they weren't sure what Zoro was saying was concerning his current state, before a new doctor that was lurking near the room stood out.  

It was the doctor from the other time. He was crying and apologizing to Zoro, shameful. The doctor couldn't take it anymore and just wanted to resign. He said that he had got carried away by money and didn't know where it could have went. The pay he had got from it was better than he would normally get. He regretted everything and was ready to take the blame for everything. Zoro knew that the doctor was bad, but he didn't killed his mother neither, he was pushing himself too hard. The drug wasn't the only thing that made everything turn upside down. Plus, Zoro's father seemed to had planned something similar to this from the beginning. He still hated that doctor and wanted him to go to hell, though. 

He asked the other doctor, a tanned guy with black hair, how was Sanji. 

  «The blond man that was with you is alright. He has nothing bad. In your case, it's another thing. You took, I suppose without knowing, judging by what happened, Benzodiazepines. It's a medicine we give rarely to people and can cause major problem if taken for a long time. You were lucky to only have some for a week in that pill bottle. It normally start to be a problem after four weeks. It's a drug that is taken rarely for anxiety and sleep problem. Someone that take those shouldn't be left alone too.» 

  «Shit.» 

  «Yes, it's really dangerous.» 

  «No. You said a week?» 

  «Yes. Our hospital have pills for a week in one bottle.» 

  «I took those in less than a week.» 

  «Oh shit.» 

Indeed. 

The doctor told him he would be putted to sleep after some test, so they could operate his eye without problem. What was urgent right now was his eye, even if the doctor himself was surprised by how strong Zoro's body was. 

*** 

When Zoro woke up, the first thing he notice is his eye. It wasn't hurting as much as before. They must have made him take some painkillers. Since he hadn't been taking those other shitty pills for a bit, he must had been alright enough to take painkiller without screwing with his system. Zoro felt like he was suffocating. He hated bandages. 

When he turned his head to his right he saw a figure with red hair sleeping on a chair. He was wondering why he was there. Wouldn't he be disgusted to be with someone as weak as Zoro? He couldn't even defend people he loves.  

Before his thought went deeper, Shanks slowly woke up, as if feeling the staring of the young man. 

  «Hey, Zoro, you're awake. I'm glad you're here», He was smiling at Zoro. 

  «...Aren't you disgusted of me?» 

  «Huh? Why should I be?» Shanks was legitimately confused. 

  «I'm weak, so weak, and I'm wrecked», Zoro turned back his stare to the ceiling. 

He heard laughing. He closed his eye and heard a chair being pulled closer. 

  «You're strong Zoro. That was an unfair fight. And if you say you're wrecked, then I'm completely annihilated.» 

The young man turned back his gaze toward the older man. He lowered his eyes to see Shanks extend his left hand to him. He smiled and took it with his own. 

the paramedic later came to give him some water and tell him about his recovery and left both of them alone. 

  «Since you roughly know for me, how did you lost your arm?» Zoro said, while looking at Shanks. 

  «I lost it when I went on the beach. I went there with Luffy back in the days and there was no one else. It was a more private part of the beach too. Luffy went to swim while I had my back turned, but he had forgot his water wings. When I turned to the sea again, the only thing I saw was a kid drawning. Before I knew it I was already swimming toward him. He was so far that when I was near, I had to dive for a bit. Then I saw it. There was a shark that thought Luffy was some fish and was coming right to him. I hurried and protected Luffy's body. I lost my arm to that shark. When he noticed it was only human flesh he was gone to search for a better snack.» 

They were both looking at each other. 

  «And, you know what? I think I already lost my heart to another shark.»  

Zoro gave his signature smile to Shanks. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I had to do research for the drug. My three different source were saying different side effects too. Anyway, I tried to do something with it. At the same time, I'm not an expert and the drug thing wasn't what I originally planned. I got that idea spontaneously.  
> Zoro's canon spiritual animal is a shark by the way. (even if the tiger is the most popular one) (we'll just say he's the shark tiger type of shark)
> 
> I don't remember what I originally wanted to say beside that at the end notes, forgive me haha.  
> Even if it was cringy I hope you had a bit of fun. It was fun to write. I'm displeased but I think it could have been worst so...
> 
> It was supposed to be a one shot of around 4k words. and instead I did 10k more words than intended and I even cancelled things I had planned ._.'
> 
> I'm a mess and it's a mess, haha XD  
> Anyway, about Shanks, what was the time you noticed it would be the final pairing? I tried to foreshadow it when Zoro compared his father and Shanks when he first met him.  
> Have a good day!  
> PS: I just remembered: Sanji doesn't say 'san' because it's not in a Japan setting, so it would have been weird. I found myself writing it more than once without noticing at first.


End file.
